halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
Covenant Weapons Why are the covenant seperated into two factions? They have unique weapons of course but the vast majority are shared. We could add a quick reference after the weapon name (or, eventually in its own article) saying which factions used it. Also I'm sure all of you have seen the E3 07 campaign Trailer. I'm going to comb through it in slo-mo and add what I can but if all of you could cross-check me and I'll do the same for you we can fix this article quickly. XBOX Live in Halo 3 The article says that you can rank up in Halo 3 custom matches. I HIGHLY doubt that that is true. RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) im sure it means your RP gose up--sogy So your military rank will stay the same but your RP will go up? RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) no your RP is your military rank, that makes sence. --sogy Anyone could help edit the Halo 3 page, their is a fat update in Bungie Weekly update, I don't want to do it myself, since I am on Exams.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:45, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Editing? Can we make this page editable please? There are a lot of things missing on it. The Spectre Not that I really care, but has the Spectre been canned or will it retun in Halo 3? Yes, the spectre will return xboxfanboy.com sorted through the beta code and found it being referenced.--The Chazz025 21:06, 4 June 2007 (UTC) COVENANT The Covenant is two separate parties now. It should be categorized as such. So if you're the one undoing my edits in weapons and vehicles, tell me why. The Covenant is not ONE anymore. That's like just throwing all the human weapons in with the Covenant ones. They're AGAINST each other, so they should be categorized that way. So who keeps undoing it when I edit it this way? Someone needs to add Hunters on the characters section because on the Halo 3 website it shows a blackened out picture of a Hunter.-- Joshua 029 14:58, 2 June 2007 (UTC) i agre thow how about a sepretist wepon catagory Exactly, but SOME people, who have yet to reveal themselves, edit it to the way it is whenever I create the separatist category. So we should post a thing to RR or someone. RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) Yes, the fact that the Elites, Hunters and Grunts have separted from the covenant is very important to know (yes, the grunts have, its just that the brutes have prevented some of the grunts from leaving and would probably threaten them with death if they tried to leave). "This is the way the world ends." Really? I was wondering is Cortana right? Is the world really gonna end?? user:The evil O,malley Honestly, I have no idea or opinion right now, but I'm gonna lean toward "no". Capt Bartlett 02:35, 19 April 2007 (UTC) I have faith in the MC and I am gonna say 'no'[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC) I think the world is gana end, and all of humanity will crumble under the unstoppable onslaught of the covenant forces. All who perish shall fuel the hart of there enemy, building a force so strong that all who sand in it's way will be brought to his knees, the covenant is going to bern a path to a glorious victory spreading their divine will to all planets they conquer. Yes, the world is gana end and their is nothing anyone can do about it. sogy 09:23, 20 April 2007 CE :Who knows? If the artifact on Earth is, in fact the ark, and it activated, i would say the galaxy is going to end. But, since one Halo is destroyed, there may be a hole on the system and our part of the galaxy could be spared. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:53, 20 April 2007 (UTC) But Ed, the firing range of a Halo is is too wide, so if a Halo is activated, Earth might also be involve, but since I disagree about the End of the World, I don't think it would happen![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:33, 21 April 2007 (UTC) hmm, I haven't played Marathon but I've read quite a bit about the storyline and heard a lot of theories, one is that halo and marathon are connected. There are many different possibilities but I'd say that if the world does end than I think Master Chief, Fred, Kelly, Linda, Team Saber, and Team Katana are going to survive. But what do I know? I'm just some 15 year old geek in some town noone has heard of so my opinion is a little insignificant. LOL. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Make a poll?. Then when the final game launches and the world finds out, we see which one was right. Although im all for 'no'. Im with Petty Officer, I got faith in Chief.--Spartan 1 1 7 13:29, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah a poll User:Kami-Sama is the world going to end in H3? Yes No Maybe i dont no Well, as of now the humans and earth look pretty screwed... but, bungie would have to be Mentaly insane to kill chief off. MC is the "Mario of x-box" ,if he died, not only will bungie get kicked off the title, but some rookie charactor "Marcus fenix" will take his place! and i like GoW too! and bungie would loose popularity like there no tommorow. There will be no: whats the chief up to this time?--NOTreal1 17:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Now all thats left is to put it on the main page so the whole community can jump in!--Spartan 1 1 7 23:23, 21 April 2007 (UTC) If the world does end,at least we know it will end in one hell of an awsome battle!--0nyx Sp1k3r 14:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Bungie will not leave the story ending like that, it's either the death of the MC or Earth being save![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) I said If the world ends.I in my own opinion think that it won't end.--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:17, 26 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! I just thought. What if the structure on Earth that the Covenant BELIEVE is the arc isn't? What if the Thing Dubbed by Dr. Hasley the 'Dyson Sphere' is the arc? Truth may not realize that his place of salvation is not on Earth, but on Onyx. This would (VERY sadly) mean the inevitable: John-117 would lose for the third time in his life (1st on reach, 2nd on reach again). Too bad it would cost him his life. This is just, as i said above, a thought. -Anonymous Halo Fan. I think Cortana was talking about the world as they know. Things changed a lot, and eart is fighting one more battle. For better or for worse, things will never be the same again... Felix-157 13:02, 10 June 2007 (UTC) I just think, well, maybe the worlds isn't going to end, maybe the Covenant may be able to forge an alliance with the human race, or the MC will be battling the Flood with the Covenant. Just tell me when you had the game, because I haven't got a chance in buying it.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:10, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, this is my idea: So the Covenant are going to be busy blowing things up, killing things, and launching giant blobs of plasma into our oceans (and searching for some sort of super-powerful Forerunner artifact thingo, but that's not a big deal) right? So, eventually one of them is going to get real hungry (an elite, say), and maybe he'll be in Japan. Okay. No, let's say he'll be in a small Japanese community on the outskirts of Halifax, Nova Scotia (that's in Canada), and he'll look around and see some sort of sushi shop, and he'll be like; "Me hungry!, blarghahahahaha", and go and eat some sushi. Then, in the sushi shop, he'll be eating his really good tasting sushi, when all of a sudden, Al Gore will come in (he's there on one of his tours around the world to show off his brilliant, scientifically-proven slide show) and complain to the elite about how the hypothermonucleaicdeanimaniacarboxylasesulfideic vapours that are released in massive amounts when their ship's plasma generators contact (and vapourize) certain genera of airbourne Gram-negative, halophilic bacteria that have the ability to produce lysine decarboxylase and cytochrome c oxidase, and also the ability to reduce nitrates to nitrites (therefore playing a vital role in our planet's nitrogen cycle), and survive in both aerobic and anaerobic conditions, and therefore are able to carry out both cellular respiration, and fermentation (Anyways... so back to Al Gore, to continue this really long run on sentence), contribute to global warming. So the elite will start to get really pissed off, right? But then he'll be distracted by how AMAZING the sushi really is (and the fish in Nova Scotia (and the lobsters!)). And he'll go and tell his Covenant friends, and they'll make peace with the humans over a table of sushi, and the world will be safe. But then, they'll start to notice that all of the fish have been killed (by the giant blobs of plasma the Covenant have been launching into our oceans)(therefore, no more sushi:(), and will be sad because now the Nova Scotia fishermen are out of their jobs :(. But now they have bigger problems. Remember the global warming our friend Al Gore (who's Inconvenient Truth movie cover looks kind of like one of the new Halo 3 ads, by the way) was talking about earlier? Well, it will start a flash-freeze-storm thingo (like in The Day after Tomorrow), and freeze everyone on the planet. And Al Gore's last words before he is killed by the global warming he had fought so hard to stop over the past few centuries will be: "HA! I told you s-URG... (as he is flash frozen with sushi still in his mouth)". And the immense cold will cause the Forerunner artifact to explode, and everyone dies (Including the Nova Scotian fishermen :() so I can get my story over with. THE END (So, my point is the world, WILL end, so you should all vote so in the silly voting box thingo above) Yay, sushi! And fish. And Nova Scotian fishermen. Al Gore is cool. Look for the signs, the keepers of the flame! NOVABOOM! The person above's right. The world will end. Even if global warming doesn't kill us, all the dead fish will put the fishermen out of their jobs, which will eventually destroy the world economy and start a series of chain-reactions that will inevitably lead to the world's end (like the world blowing up, not like in Pirates of the Carribean). He's right (and also very smart). What's a halophile? Is it like a pedophile,...but less...creepy,...and less children,... and likes Halo? NO, you IDIOT! It's an organism that can live in high concentrations of salt! What if it mean the world (Halo Universe) as we know it will end like say the Elites joining the UNSC in their fight against the Covenant. -- MCDBBlits 02:33, 16 June 2007 (UTC) The Elites have broken off from the covenant. Some have become the covenant sepratists (considering everyone an enemy). Some have sided with the humans (including 'Half-Jaw,' the Arbiter, and those following them). No, the world will not end, even if MasterChief fails, my comrades, the ODST'S will defeat the covenant.SpecOps ODST 16:24, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but can the ODSTs save the global economy? Or make sushi? Or remove the hypothermonucleaicdeanimaniacarboxylasesulfideic vapours from the air and prevent global warming? Or fish? Not even the Master Chief can fish... unless that's the REAL function of the x button... Well actually... Since when do real environmental concerns come into play here? does it really matter how the world will REALLY end? and do you think bungie is going to use one of those as an ending for halo 3? I think this is a little silly. this is about halo... not the concerns democrats use as political distractions to prevent the public from seeing that they have no plan. if anyone will get this train back on the tracks I think this could be a better discussion. --Captain Jacob Rathens 05:21, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, there's something wrong with that global warming note. If you are expanding the universe of global warming wiki, don't go advertising here. and referring to what out dear Omrifere has said about does it matter how the world will really ends, I think Bungie would have happy to let us focus on the Earth's problem, rather than the other halos[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:57, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, hey guys... (I think it was a joke). If you notice, hypothewhatever vapours don't really exist... (but halophillic bacteria could, and fish). Fish. CAN the Master Chief fish? Hey, the Halo 3 "Ark"/swirly cloud picture does kind of look like An Inconvenient Truth. Is Night Vision Coming Back??? In Halo: Combat Evolved when you zoom in with the sniper and press the white button (RB With 360) night vision comes on the scope. Is that coming back in H3???--Spartan 1 1 7 01:58, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I would like to see the night vision come back in H3. I think to only reason why it was taken out was that it was not needed in H2. You barley even need a flashlight in H2, everything was well lit and the textures were clearer. But personally, I don't think it will be brought back. sogy 12:22, 23 April 2007 CE It will be back it was confirmed in the leaked footage (watch it at 1up.com) DizRupT OMG MORE LEAKED FOOTAGE!!!!!!!!!!! I personally just don't trust leaked footage, some the vids I've seen look pretty legit but I don't trust anything that doesn't come directly from Bungie. Capt Bartlett 03:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) yea besides if it was a multiplayer leaked footage it might be a lie because neither the flashlight nor the night vision could be used in multiplayer mode. Radzon 13:34, 3 June 2007 (UTC) *We don't know this about Halo 3. Who knows? Maybe there will be a very dark multiplayer map in which you get to use them.--'SPARTAN-118' 06:05, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Sentinals in H3? Are the sentinals be in it? The evil O,malley 03:54, 24 April 2007 (UTC) The should. Maybe, I don't see why bunjie is going to drop a character. Yeah. Yet maybe not that often.--Spartan 1 1 7 20:00, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I don't see why they wouldn't, after all if the artifact near New Mombasa in the trailer is an ancient Forerunner artifact, wouldn't it be logical that there are Sentinals guarding it. The Halos are to be activated should the Flood manage to escape right? Well what if they happen to invade that structure? I'm gonna put my bet on Sentinals being in there. Capt Bartlett 20:22, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :We'll have to wait and see, if there are Flood, there will be sentinels. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Yes there will. In One of the ViDocs Bungie released, there are several sentinels on the Screen behind one person.--Ray 242 12:043, 20 June 2007 Rating Change Ok before the a.v.c finds a way 2 ban me again, i just wanted 2 change one thing... The rating on Halo 3 because i hate when they do that... I have 2 reasons for this, 1.)Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 were both rated "M", and 2.) as im sure all of you have seen the vidoc, there IS blood and im sure there will be just as much "You covie bastards" and "Damn it"'s from Seargant Johnson from halo 2... --Uncivil 02:30, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'm agree. In Et Tu Btute and the other one there was blood, gore, ect possibly more than the first two. Also what's Halo without Johnson cussing out the covenant before I try to kill him. Plus with the US law stating the FPS start out at T and work up based on the content practically gives it an M rating.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 02:39, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I think it should be rated "RP" since the ESRB havn't confirmed it officially. You want this site to be accurate, you should stick with the facts until there is official confirmation. But we all know the outcome is that it will be an "M" game. Just saying...--SpartansOnFire 06:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) It must be M, nothing more![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:56, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Its most likely going to be M. The other 2 were... and you can't realy go from M to T or it would change the game ALOT. If i'm not mistaken, its gorier and bloodier than ever! in all the vidocs and movies. when someone were shot or esploded blood splat all over the place (ground, walls, vehicles..)and if i see curectly, I saw limbs being blown off! (brute + shotgun = legs, arms, head off). So... i see no possibility its T so its M.--NOTreal 02:06, 4 May 2007 (UTC) As it has not been officially rated, you are all merely guessing. I am reverting to 'not rated'. -- Manticore Talk | 13:05, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Well Halo:CE was originaly going to be rated T but when dismemberment of the flood happedned they immeditly changed it into a M game. On the Halo 3 website says there is going to be flood so rated M. If you don't know where I got that info in the back of the book(Fall of Reach) showed Halo:CE and it said T.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 19:48, 29 May 2007 (UTC) A wise man once said, "Always M, it is. No more, no less." That man plaigerised Yoda, but the spirit of his plagiarism was right :D. And yes, I was that man... Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:31, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Until the official rating has been released, the page will continue to display Not Rated. This is an encyclopaedia, and the game has not been rated yet. Changing this rating without citing appropriate sources will be considered vandalism, and those edits will be reverted. -- Manticore Talk | 12:41, 30 May 2007 (UTC) MC IN THE END I hope the very last level ends with the Master Chief. I really didn't like ending the game as the arbiter for H2.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 16:51, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Here! Here! Was cool to play an alien but mostly the point of veiw of the game is from the Human eyes. It would be more appropriate to end as the Master Cheif . --Ferball 22:51, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :As Halo is primarily the Master Chief's story, he will probably end it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:06, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :MC did say that he'll finish this fight, so i'm guessing that his cryptic wisdom won't lie... fludz 'carnttuchmee 08:30, 16 June 2007 (UTC) you think that bungie will kill off mc in the end you know so nobody gets to use him in any other halo game? Official pic. I think that the release date poster should stay the official pic in the page because theres 3 different boxes. And Im not to sure of putting all three boxes on the main page.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 21:48, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah I agree. Cause the one pic that has the "ark" shooting with the halo 3 logo is practically on 2 of the 3 editions. It's also the amin pic advertising the game.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 22:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :The official image is subject to change, you know. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Scarab in H3 What if the covenant used a scarab in H3 just like in H2 so they can excavate the ark only this time what if the MC steals and uses it!Sounds awsome huh?--0nyx Sp1k3r 22:44, 16 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! UMMMM, maby, that would be cool but, I dout that bungie would turn Halo 3 into Star wars battlefront 2. Not to mention, how would that, Phisicly and balenecedly fit into Multi player?. but cool idea.--NOTreal 15:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Well think it's gonna make some kind of appearance in H3 ,besides how is the covenant (or what's left of it) going to excavate the ark without scarabs?--0nyx Sp1k3r 15:59, 22 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Release Date November 25th, eh? Hm.... 2+5='7' no, it's SEPTEMBER 25th --sogy He's right. HURRY UP SEPTEMBER!!!! --Captain Jacob Rathens 18:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Ironic, that is seven days after my birthday, by the way, this is Dockman, just to lazy to log in. Seven days huh? just don't watch that movie from the ring. lol. seriously though, that's kinda freaky.--Captain Jacob Rathens 22:14, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Could it have been intentional? --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 14:45, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, it was intended to be released 3 days after my birthday, when I become old enough to purchase M-rated video games without my parents permission. really funny, my friends birthday is on the no0rth american release. jameogle Sharquoi I wanna see a Sharquoi and friends of mine at school talk about "I wonder what new alien will be in H3?" The sharquoi page it self mentions that it might be in Halo 3. I think it will yet im still not to sure. Any other thoughts?--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 13:47, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, its entirely possible. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 14:44, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think fighting or even seeing the sharquoi will be cool.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 22:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC) First of all, whats a sharky? Second of all, where does it say there will be a new alien? Third, do sharkies eat fish? Or live in San Jose? Hmm... Pourquoi? how do you pronounce sharquoi? i say shar-kwaa... is it pronounced shar-key? fludz 'carnttuchmee 09:24, 17 June 2007 (UTC) WHAT is a Sharky? :i think they're reffereing to the sharquoi. fludz 'carnttuchmee 15:36, 17 June 2007 (UTC) WHO said there was going to be a new alien? :none of us said it WOULD be a new alien! fludz 'carnttuchmee 18:46, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Then WHY does it say above: "I wonder what the new alien is going to be"? Sharquoi, yeah I think it is pronounced Shar-kwaa. The name was said in one of the Conversations from the Universe. If you re read the first post it says that Kids at school say "I wonder what new alien will be in halo 3." No confirmation from bunjie but some people think it will be. Read the Sharquoi article. Then you'll know--'MY Place!' · Feed The MailBox·''' ' .I Have Two Sides' 14:56, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, cool. Thanks. I personally say shar-kwoy. Probably wrong but it sounds right in my head.Teflon4 13:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Two turrets? On valhalla, i've found a descrepency. at the moment, the AIE-468H Heavy Machine Gun is the only alrge machinegun that we can wield. But on Valhalla, the cases near the chaingun and the extra mongoose bear "M247 GPMG," the machinegun turret used by marines in Halo 2. Probably, for the moment, just placeholder...but would two types of turrets be feasible? -- Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 03:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC) OMG The Evil O'malley 23:14, 30 May 2007 (UTC) HOLY SHiOT!!!awsome! their visors look like something from starwars.--0nyx Sp1k3r 02:24, 31 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! The ones with a bubble like helmet are the SPI armor the spartans III use but this one seems a little upgraded to the one in the GoO book's cover also because it has a shield (or it should have one if you can use it in multiplayer) and as for the one that looks like the helmet of a clone trooper from star wars i have no idea, and indeed is awesome. Radzon 03:08, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I knew you were goona be able to customize your character but where the hell is this picture come from!!!!Sebias 2 03:58, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Wow, great, it's awesome, you'd think they add S-III into the game?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:14, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I Agree, The Spi armor is different than the one on Halo: Ghosts of onyx, think they'll add the Halo: GoO Spi armor too? --Ptowery 03:07, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :I think they're including the Spartan-IIIs in the game, because thats a lot of work for them to just use it on multiplayer. As for the detail, attribute it to the media. The GoO cover was a dark painting, this is computer generated for all environments, there is room for much more detail. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 03:10, 1 June 2007 (UTC) I hope you can change the gauntlets in the final game. Don't get me wrong, the Halo 3 gauntlets look better than the Halo 2 ones. But the gauntlets the SPI uses on the cover of GoO would rock! Wonder what the other helmet type is? Mark IV? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:51, 1 June 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna love the new character customization, you may be able to change almost everything, they just don't show it. Look at the shoulders, different armor and one has no armor there at all! Capt Bartlett 15:45, 1 June 2007 (UTC) And the awesome thing is that this is only for the spartans, if bungie adds the elites again there might be a lot of ther things to add to them, maybe you can even change their armor to make them look like commanders or the guard. Radzon 13:37, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Imagine going into multiplayer as a Heretic Elite!! or swapping out your shoulder and thigh guards to be an honour guard! there's heaps that can be done for the Elites, perhaps not as much as for the Spartans, but still a lot. Just wondering, but with these innovations, is there any practical reason the Brute's can't be in multiplayer? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 20:07, 3 June 2007 (UTC) The SPI-looking armor has been comfirmed to actuallly be EVA (Extra-Vehicular Activity) armor and the unknown is CQB (Close Quarters Battle) armor. Anonymous 11:01, 3 June 2007 (EST) True. I cannot wait to play in a suit of EVA. User:1000_Sangheili :Wow! This is beyond what I thought they were gonna do. If you go on youtube you can find videos of people customizing there character yet it's mainly only color and the little embled picture. Also, if you look at the picture above and the picture with the vehicles. You can see similarities. Like they both say "Halo Goes SuperNova" and they both have characters with SPI Armor. Look. The guy with the Rocket Launcher on the back of the Mongoose has the same armor as one of the guys in the pic above and the Spartan driving the Brute Chopper also has the armor. Just incase ya didn't notice.--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 21:38, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Wait, Extra-Vehicular Activity... Close Quarters Battle? Where are you getting all this? Beyond the customization, does anyone other than me think this will be more function than looks? Capt Bartlett 15:29, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I'll point out something important that the article now does. This aromr MUST be unlocked (oh and by the way? Bungie has confirmed that the armor will NOT affect gameplay (pfff...and they said there was no difference between the Spartans and the Elites' head sizes)) Hold on! Wait hold on a sec, how come there is nothing mentioned about that new brute vehicle in the halo3 webpage? Radzon 03:20, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Dunno, but there is an AWESOME picture of it and other vehicles: Looks like you can get a second gunner on the Wraith. That would come in handy on Campaign mode. Yet the Mauler isn't mentioned in this pic. Wonder what Bungie is doing?--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 17:19, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Where is the Ghost? --Swearingmonk 17:48, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Hey! your right. I didn't notice that. Where is the ghost? I also resized the pic because it was kinda big.--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 21:42, 6 June 2007 (UTC) look closely at the picture... what do you see? on the far bottom right? it says continued, so it could be that other vehicles could be on a different page. and didn't show it because it might have a mauler on it, (ghost too, but because of the mauler, they probably couldn't show the whole page...) fludz 'carnttuchmee 08:34, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Fludz, I bought that magazine, there is nothing else about any other Vehicles. That page just shows the NEW vehicles or updates to vehicles. The Mongoose is there (New), the Brute Chopper is there (New), Bansee (Plasma Bomb), and Wraith (New Seat). Vandal? Someone just Copied the entire article and pasted it all over the page and I fixed it, was it a Vandal of an Accident? --Ptowery 03:04, 1 June 2007 (UTC) REPLY TO MY TALK PAGE: user talk:ptowery :That's a good question. Nothing appears to be different. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 03:12, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Achievements Look here and read some of them... extra crispy?! Flamethrower maybe? Looks like the Flood are back, and skulls... Capt Bartlett 15:54, 1 June 2007 (UTC) lock out in halo 3? only a guess but im preety sure the "secret level" is a lock out remake. SPI The speculated SPI armor may not be SPI. On HBO they have a post and it's talking about the new armor types. SPI is listed as EVA armor. it stands for Extra-Vechicular Activity. Evidence is it supports a shield, and it has a Mjolnir body armor insted of the SPI bulky armor.[[User:Darth Gree|'Spartans']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'With']] 20:04, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Standard edition box art I found this on amazon.com and it looks legit: It very well may be, but these games tend to go through a lot of box art changes, too. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 19:22, 5 June 2007 (UTC) The guys at Amazon.com created their own cover, because they couldn't leave the best game in the world "coverless". Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 it doesn't look like something bungie would do, on all their game's covers it's always a non action sean for the characters. yes their is things going on in the back round, but the hero is always in a pose. --sogy It seems great, but I expect it will be cooler![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC) I think it looks awesome. Not finished product obviously, if it is legit, but it'll hopefully be even better when it's released! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 07:53, 7 June 2007 (UTC) wtf ? I don't know if this is real but watch and see.It does sound like Steve Downes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5zqg4foVJo --0nyx Sp1k3r 23:50, 5 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! thats the mysterious Mario easter egg Sebias 2 05:41, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, it sounds like him![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:21, 7 June 2007 (UTC) No spectre Acording to a vid I saw, it showed the wraith with the turret simular to spectre turret. --The Evil O'malley 22:28, 6 June 2007 (UTC) True. But that doesn't mean the Spectre won't appear (though personally, i'm fine without it). -random halo fan Elite armor Bungie has confirmed that we will be able to use elite armor in halo 3 matchmaking in there most recent update... http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12531 ...go to where its says armor awe --HarryButtkiss 02:03, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Code Hackers have decifered that there are three new armor types for Elites. One of them is Raptor, and thats all I can remember at the moment. Ray 242 12:52, 20 June 2007 it's over :( their is no more halo 3 beta, now i'm going to have to wait till september, i think im going thru withdrawals--sogy I don't think anyone would have enjoyed playing Halo 3 without the campaign. People are just more concern on the sotry more than the game![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Awww... Looks like you tube is limited. Well the betas huge. And with bunjie making it better the game will be gargantuite. (MY Place!]]' · Feed The MailBox·''' ' .I Have Two Sides' 14:32, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Custom Game Info Link. Somebody should mention this stuff. --RoadDoggFL 18:01, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Gamestop in gamestop.com, Halo 3 comes out November 15 and Halo Wars comes out in Christmas vacation. *Gamestop.com probably also said Halo 2 was coming out in May 2004. I doubt Halo Wars will come out this year but that's just me, but never use Gamestop as a source for a disputed release date. --RoadDoggFL 01:33, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Both gamestops in my town say September 25th. someone screwed up accidentally maybe? --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:31, 13 June 2007 (UTC) I read on Bungie.net that H3 is coming out on september 25 Spartan-118 03:27, 15 June 2007 (UTC) HOLY CRAP! Go to gamespot rite now!, check the user videos, one is Master chiefs face. The guys found a glich wit the mongoose to see inside the helmet! you can see his face!. Its dark a little but i made out: A heathy right eye (blueish) A totaly scared and deformed left eye(wight) a large deformed nose. and a wierd lower jaw. Its probly not finished facial stuff... maby the "Face in the trailer" was right after all!.--NOTreal1 06:13, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Got a link? --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:13, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::I Got It: http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/halo3/video_player.html?id=I3VmkDOv5b4LuTbX -- Megas007[COMM] HOLY SH*T ,YOUR RIGHT! sorry for the language it's just I never thought we would ever be able to see the real face of the MC!His face dosn't look ''that damaged,I can see the scar under his right but no other part looks damaged.--0nyx Sp1k3r 14:48, 17 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! But wait, the camera just look into the mask, Bungie didn't expect people doing it, wouldn't they?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:36, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I just think this youtube video looks more like it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3bQPHT6lrE [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:39, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Whats up with 27.com Ok I found out something new. Well we all might have already know that there is a web page called www.27.com the page is like an armature page with a green background, a hello kitie picture a awesome Nokia phone and a free chat. Many halo fans had been directed into that page by some reason. Well this might be a reason. In the green background there is a picture behind the green which you can see if you click in your browser to show image or show background(here is the link http://www.27.com/ar.jpg). Either way the image is in a huge resolution and is pixelated but if you turn the picture clockwise the image in the left apparently has a similarity with the weird symbol or avatar from Adjutant Reflex, this image was also seen in the mysterious email from Microsoft, the circuit city player and the web page of the society of the ancients. Also the pictures is named AR.jpeg AR=Adjutant Reflex. Its just to weird for me that it is just a coincidence. I found a web page with the comparison check it out http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=333537#333537Sebias 2 20:34, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Under our noses! OMG!, I knew it! look at the achievments!. remember that story i said that some bungie dude made almost a year ago?. well, it all plays out now. last mission: "retern"--of the foruners! the story said some time portal thing made the fore's come back! and the human and covie unite to kill them!. or, look at the other acheivment, it says if u get >X< points you get the "RECLAIMER!" acheivment! omg Ha i knew it! (not braging) And it said there might be a foruner warrior that knew about the real halo... and the fores Made the flood (ironic) and then killed them to act as heros! It said alot about other things...(arbitors son anybody?) Oh, and it said forunerrs are tall, brown/gray skin, thin, all armored covered peoples!. Please don't say I'm crazy, i'm not i swear i read this long ago. if im right... I get to say the biggest I TOLD YOU SO!!! ever, once again i'm not crazy.--NOTreal1 04:00, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Really? I too read the "script" - and i hated it. There were some elements i'd love to see in the final game (Sgt Johnson and Arbiter rescuing Cortana!) but most of it was, quite frankly, crap. Arbiter having a son? the Ark entrance in Antarctica? Cortana becoming a spirit? GRAVEMIND IS CAPTAIN KEYES????? No. Just...no. And don't get me started on bringing in the Forerunners! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 09:31, 20 June 2007 (UTC) As much as I want to believe that script, I agree with Kora ‘Morhekee. There is also a ppossibility that is contradicted by the script. In Halo 2, half jaw went to get capture the Brute ship. If he was successful then Miranda, Johnson, and the Arbiter would leave on that ship. Not just go to high charity and steal one. And, the Kestrel was a human ship origionally right? I think so anyway. Bute in the script it says it is a Covenant vehicle. There may be somethings in there that make sense but unfortunately theere is not enough evidence to convince me. In fact, all evidence is making me believe that it is 100% fake. Sorry NOTreal1. Just doesn't fit with all other pieces of the puzzle. --Captain Jacob Rathens 12:32, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Can some one please make hyper link to this scriped please and by the way User:NOTreall i dont think your crazy but i am. User:Kami-Sama Sorry, the scipt and the site it was on was deleted quite a bit ago... at least for me. And its alright it does seem quite fake(though it was very amuzing). and no, its not Halo 2's script, it was made a year after its realese. But, i just wanted to point out its simularity's.--NOTreal1 01:57, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I agree, it was pretty amusing, even if it was fake. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:38, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I took the time to read the 117 (ring a bell?) pages of this 'script.' At first I might believe it, but after awhile, it grew way too cinematic and had way too many boss battles one right after the other (The Arbiter almost took the show too for a second). Halo 3 will disappoint me if the final sequence is A) vehicle driving or B) a boss battle. It's gotta be something original. Also, the E3 and ESPN trailers have all been confirmed to happen about 1/3 of the way through the game, and this script didn't feature any of it. Also, lets not put Halo: Uprising out of the picture either. Halo3 doesn't begin right where Halo2 ended (just and halo2 didn't begin where halo1 began). :0... there's a script? Could someone link it to the page? :0 UNSCOH General Blemo (Talk) Cool if that is true it'll be awsome!!!!!! wow my god check out this site click here its bloody awsome its about the forrunners and has somthing to do with halo 3 but listen u have to click the flash images to interact i did and it was a furruner thing what told me they had no choise well jus check it out and remember the hyperlinks are hidden in the moviing flash images User:Kami-Sama Ok i've been on the site above and found three things well four if u count the video but i saved to my pc three things the scriped to the vid a seperate later on about somthing counting down and then after reaching zero reseting its self (possible halo powering up) and finally a image of a star map that i will upload now see below User:Kami-Sama User:Kami-Sama click on it to get full size and notice the sybol at bottom right or is that left Array Recorder Data(Halo's first firing), Log5 Transcript(video script), Slide Ref070107(Flood Infection Study), StarImage1(Star map) are the four things you can get from the website plus the video, and did any one notice that when entered throw the halo 3 website there are 4 other server that are locked -- MCDBBlits 17:44, 22 June 2007 (UTC) The link doesn't work... help anyone? --Captain Jacob Rathens 18:48, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Just past it to the address bar or go to halo3.com it at the beginning of the site -- MCDBBlits 06:48, 23 June 2007 (UTC) 300px|left << Hey, I found this aswell! A flood containment graph thing, on halo3.com. fludz 'carnttuchmee 18:50, 10 July 2007 (UTC) New, Unnamed Weapons The recent bungie articles have mentioned two new Covenant weapons. One of them is a dual, while the other is some sort of cannon dubbed the "Covenant Monstrosity." Any theories as to what they may be? I believe the heavy one is either a FRG variant (like the Halo 2 Hunter's gun), a miniature scarab-gun, or a grav-cannon. I think these weapons deserve some investigation to determine what they are. OMFG I found someting new! (I think) If you look carefully at the page in Gamepro that says Halo GOes Supernova, the spartan in the upper left corner and the one under it have different helmets! I believe that one is EVA and one is SPI, will someone please confirm this? BTW, I don't have an account, but I plan on making one, is it free? ---Yes, we can confirm that. And yes, it is free. :That's pretty common knowledge, sorry. Do you know when the issue comes out? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 02:11, 24 June 2007 (UTC) release date for aus just wondering what the release date is for aus, or is it same for europe. jameogle yes, north america gets it the 25th the rest of the world gets it one day later-sogy I'm not saying your wrong, but bungie only comfirmed europe's realese was a day later, not the entire worlds--NOTreal1 00:59, 27 June 2007 (UTC) just the other day i read an EB games catalogue that said 25th, maybe there stupid User:jameogle 03:02, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Cover art? I don't think the cover art for Halo 3 should be shown until we know exactly what the cover art is. we don't even know if thats the real thing (wasn't confirmed by bungie) should it be removed?--NOTreal1 01:03, 27 June 2007 (UTC) 7/7/07 Bungie loves the number seven as they have incorporated it into so many parts of the game like John-11'7', Arbiter is 7 letters long, Johnson seven letters long etc. Wonder what they'll do for the date of 7/7/07. Maybe theyll give us some extra juicy and pshyco crazy info for Halo 3. Like information so friggin great and big that our heads will explode. So good well want to by 7 copies for the hell of it. What do you think???--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' '''01:07, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Possibly, i'm shure they'll do something for us (or themselves) at that date... maby an awsome update or the chiefs face ;).--NOTreal1 01:13, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Naaahhhh, I dont think they'll show the chiefs face. Nice thought. But Honestly I don't wanna see his face =( =).--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 19:46, 29 June 2007 (UTC) 01:44, 27 June 2007 (UTC) They might have another Beta contest or something awesome on that day~!![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:44, 27 June 2007 (UTC) beta contest? for the public?, most likely not for the public, but for them yes. Good guess. I'm hoping for a campain video or vidoc.--NOTreal1 04:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Or..campain beta!!(sounded like Caboose I know) The Evil O'malley 05:05, 27 June 2007 (UTC) It would be great if the let us have a campaign beta, like Halo 2 [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 09:34, 28 June 2007 (UTC) I bet the second of those 5 'servers' on halo3.com will be opened. Why has it all turned into small text? And i'd love the idea of a Campaign ViDoc! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 07:51, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :The small text is my fault. My sig for some reason does that. Sorry, But RR fixed it for me. So now it should be better. And yeah, a campaign Vidoc would be Kick Ass--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 19:40, 29 June 2007 (UTC) I don't think Bungie would, with Vidoc of it they would probably let slip the story, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :*God damnit! Im leaving for Nicaragua the 7 so I wont know what it's gonna be till I come back! Does anybody here mind if I ask them when I come back if theere was an update???--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 00:14, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Heavy Weapons HAs anyone noticed that the UNSC has 3 heavy weps? THe rocket, the splazer, the Missile Pod... it seems unfair to the Covenant, who have the Fuel rod and the brute shot. The Covenant weapons are far more advance the the UNSC, you must be greatful they have something good against them![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 09:33, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah ya make a point with the UNSC having more Heavy Duty weapons but, what about vehicles. UNSC only really has Scorpian tank, The Hawk and uhh...cant remember. But the Covies got the Brute chopper, Wraith, Phantoms and there ships with big boom makers. They also have shields that deflect certain attacks.--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 00:26, 2 July 2007 (UTC) It seems that the human has learned some of the technology from the Covenant, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Most everyone already knows the advantages each side of the war has. Generally, humans are better on the ground, but are definetly overwhelmed in space battles. However, the most important advantage humanity has over the covenant is the fact that 'we' make our own weapons. With the exception of the spike grenade, bruteshot and spiker (all primitive, non-forerunner), all the covenant tech' is stuff they found by burial sites of the forerunners. Since we have the ability to adapt (one of the big results being the Mark V MJOLNIR armor), we have lots of guns on the ground (which is why we have, for heavy weapons, the rocket, the non-linear rifle, the missile pod, the chaingun, and one many miss- the flamethrower (thanks to the splitting of the covenant, we may now have what the covenant usually deployed as 'weapons' versus 'troops'- the Hunters :D )). Something about the armor Do you think Bungie has got the idea of the customize armor from GoO SIII?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:09, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I dont see where else they got it from.--'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 19:48, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Or maybe the armour on the cover of GoO was the first hint? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 02:07, 2 July 2007 (UTC) I just felt something relating to the campaign, because if Bungie is only on with the multiplayer, they wouldn't put such an effort on the armor, would they?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:27, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Theres an update on Bungie, posting a heap of pictures. Armour permutations (CQB and EVA) galore, and screenshots on the beta maps and on Last Resort and Epitaph. Not so much on Shrine. and a bit of info on the Brute Chopper. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 03:37, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Apparantly (this is already in the article) the aromr types need to be unlocked. The only thing I hope is that you don't have to pay microsoft points/do well on LIVE to get them (hopefully, they are unlocked in campaign/getting good enough of a 'meta-score') I just hope that I would see one of these Spartans in the game, though I don't see how would Bungie merge than into campaign. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:59, 4 July 2007 (UTC) The likely character thing Do you think we should remove the Likely Character part on the page, because it's just speculation, the rules have made it clear not to post speculations on articles![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:32, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Campaign Level (Landfall-Jungle)? This image seems to be another ''official Campaign image. The graphics look awesome, of course they've been improved since the last MC image. It looks like a jungle with a mount at the background. But look at this one...: ::Wait a moment, there's something different between the Chief in the image and the Chief in the announcement trailer, how could you tell this is the Chief?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC). ::I think that's only the magic of light... different type (and direction) of light that in hte E3 2006 teaser. And this has waaay better graphics. You know, tomorrow is 07/07/07... and Monday Microsoft's E3 event. DeadGhost It's an image of Mount Kilimandjaro. It fits perfectly with the previous image. Who knows... it's Bungie. Thx DeadGhost!! - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. SEPTEMBER, 25th Can you norminate it? It looks awesome![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:00, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Where did you get all the level names? (I haven't been up with Bungie weekly updates so don't blame me) [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:04, 10 July 2007 (UTC) : They discovered the list of achievements in Halo 3 and they include most, if not all, of the current names for the missions. --Forgottenlord 12:09, 10 July 2007 (UTC) : You can see the 9 Halo 3 levels here. This is the shortest Halo. But I don't agree with that list. I think that we'll play as the Arbiter again. I hope so. And I also hope that the levels are HUGE ones (and as long as Truth and Reconciliation). DeadGhost Halo 3 Xbox On microsoft.com they have a story about a new 360 to commemorate Halo 3 that has the halo theme.-- Arbiter32 13:39, 11 July 2007 (UTC) New halo 3 weapon Take a good look at the E3 trailer at 1:44. What is the Arbiter holding? Tell me if it's: A) a deployable plasma cannon or B) something else that's so special, Bungie won't tell us what it is...yet. Halo in game is that another halo at 1:24-1:28 in the trailer because it looks like it has a large gap in the stucture :It is a Halo but it could be Delt Halo because as of the end of Halo 2 a rather large number of main characters are still on that ring and Halo 3 Campaign say that the level The Key is thought to take place in High Charity which as of Halo 2 is in obit near Delt Halo -- MCDBBlits 20:14, 11 July 2007 (UTC) yeh, it does look different, but THERES loads of new stuff, like the new grenade, the new equiptment, come to think of it, thats all i can think of Tell me what minute, second, is the new equippment at (ex: *:** ). I'm desperate(for no apparant reason) to know.Poison headcrab 03:15, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Gameplay on Landfall Since the Arbiter and the Chief are both playable characters, how do you expect to play to characters at once?!![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:57, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to play both *all* *the* *time*... you'll only play one of them. --GPT(talk) 08:44, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::Also, it could be for co-op.--Geoffron 16:15, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I was thinking in co-op one would be mc and the other arbiter. I also think in levels where both are present you can pick which one you wanna play. OR. . .To give the game more replay value both characters have varying missions to accomplish the final goal so you can play as either to get more out of it.-DiablosInferno Look at the Gallery There is a picture where the title saids " Chief in the Forest, Friends in Cover" which there compare to it's picture on the right, the Chief is wearing a green armor, rather then a black one. Does it means there really are additional Spartans in the game?![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 08:03, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Probably just less light, or something. Ah well. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 08:11, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Remember there is a campaign pic issued by Bungie recently, about the MC standing in front of a mountain, does it means it's less light than the other one?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I was talking about shadows. The leaves of the trees are casting shadows on his armour, and that's what makes it look darker. Sorry, i don't think i saw the pic you mentioned. Do you have a link? 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 23:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) New Halo 3 Trailer everbody check this link out http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/viewer.aspx?productId=1084&assetTypeId=2&shotId=8 -- Arbiter32 20:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Your link must be wrong--that's the trailer from E3. --GPT(talk) 21:03, 13 July 2007 (UTC) it just said it was new and i cant keep with E3 most of the time so thats possible-- Arbiter32 15:18, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Flood render??? Has bungie finished rendering the flood?I really want to see what they look like this time.I hate that outline on the flood page.SPARTAN 346 17:59, 15 July 2007 (UTC) 2401 Why is 2401 listed as a likely character? He only appeared once throughout the entire game, and it was only for like two minutes. All he did was argue with Regret. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"|| 04:53, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. If it isn't confirmed, it should not be here. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 05:26, 16 July 2007 (UTC) If you are saying about Halo 3, I just think he might play an important role like the monitors.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 08:30, 16 July 2007 (UTC) THE END OF THE WORLD Is the world gonna end in H3? I mean, come on. The ark, the new halo ring, the glassing in the new video, it looks like the world will end. But I figure this: The humans learn they are the forerunners by using the index to unlock a data file in a library, figure out control over sentinels, destroy the brutes =D and live peacefully untill the flood R released again. Unfortunatley the halos are really shoddy now and must be torn down for new installations 2 B constructed they activate halo, some of them hide in the ark, they tear down all their stuff on earth and restart and goes in an infinate time loop. Im not phsyco, I just think with all the installations and that stuff yeah U get the point. Freekill[[User talk:Freekill|''Spoofer]] To Battle! My theory is that Earth is a shield world and The Mc and Johnson move enough people into the shield part and Mc detonates the rings which would kill all the covy loyalist's and eventually starve the flood so one day humanity can restart on earth.-DiablosInferno Well, I like that theory, there might be a possibility that Earth is a shield world![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:53, 18 July 2007 (UTC) If we ARE the descendants of the forerunners, this would help to explain why the Shield World of Onyx wasn't used at all by them. There were either so few people that it didn't make a difference if they used it or not, or those on Onyx failed to get in the shield world, died, and those in Earth's Shield World survived the boom-boom of the halo's (confusing, but read it a few times and you may understand). Poison headcrab 16:09, 18 July 2007 (UTC) OK i really think the forerunners=Humans, and it make sense if you see what the ark does. The ark is like a bomb shelter for halo right? OK so then if you analyze the bible, there was also an ark, in where Noam saved his family and all the species of animals in the planet. like a bomb shelter, but against the mighty "flood"(water.....or is it?). So if the halos where supposed to be fired to destroy the flood thousands of years ago, maybe not all the Forerunners=Humans made it at time into the "Ark" and the ones that survived populated the earth again, leaving technology behind, and starting a new life. Also you need to have in mind that history is not always right, as it states His-Story History. So scientifically, the human civilization started in "Africa"(halo 2 and 3 have a lot relation between Africa) thousands of years ago, maybe at the time that the bible states that Noam build his "Ark" so then the event of the bible is actually talking about the ark in halo, only misinterpreted. Also the bible says that Noam is related to Adam the "first male" in earth. All of this surrounds in the Halo universe don't get confuse between the halo history and the real history. BUT!!!!!!!!! since there is a comic in the Internet, about some forerunners robots building something in Africa while an African native watches he explains that they are "the gods" machines and they are here disturbing the mother nature, its possible humans might not be the forerunners. Sebias 2 19:59, 18 July 2007 (UTC) What if the Shield world on Onyx is a prototype for the Ark on Earth -- MCDBBlits 19:43, 18 July 2007 (UTC) From what i understand the Ark is just an activation device and the shields ar seperate. That would explain why there wasnt a seperate ark on onyx.-DiablosInferno Cleanup? What's wrong with it? It looks fine to me. --Geoffron 20:42, 19 July 2007 (UTC) WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! How do we know that was the Prophet of Regret who spoke at the beginning of the E3 2007 trailer??? Do you see him speaking?? Yes, it's most likely him, but until we know for sure, the name of ther person who said the quote should be: 'Anonymous.' That's why it's different now.